Return of the Sociopath
by Xx Mooni xX
Summary: Gary Smith has returned to Bullworth with more tricks up his sleeve.


**Jimmy: **_Bullworth, a school, filled with bullies and maniacs, is split into 5 completely different cliques as you know: The Bullies, Nerds, Preps, Greasers, and lastly the Jocks. Everyone seems to hate one another out of their own group. Here the Preps hate the Greasers, and the Greasers hate the Preps. The Jocks hate the Nerds, and the Nerds hate the Jocks. At least when I first came here it was like that. Does it sound like a typical school? Yeah, but here's where some of you go wrong: It's not. I had to bring this school together, but of course to do so I had to "speak" with their leaders. Simple enough, right? Again, no. I had to break my way in there. I had to take down the biggest student in the school: Russell Northrop, Johnny Vincent the love struck Grease ball, Derby Harrington the overall richest Prep, Earnest Jones the sick minded Nerd, The captain of the football team Ted Thompson, and the dropout Edgar Munsen of the Townies. Even though I lead these guys, they still disobey and give the others orders to practically kill one another. I didn't want to be head kid, I just wanted the rest to leave me and Peter Kolwaski alone. But that was hard to do because of one student : Gary Smith, the two-faced sociopath who got me expelled. After many attempts to rule the school, I came out on top and he was expelled. While this dump still runs like it use to, I can't help but wonder what Gary has in his evil, twisted mind, and then I find out Gary has returned to Bullworth, and someone at this school helped him in…_

"Alright," I shouted."Gary is back at Bullworth! And what I want to know is: Which one of you pieces of wasted air helped him?" I stood in front of the fountain, my voice fierce. "You have something against me? Deal with it, I'll see to it later! Rather than being ignored and constantly whining." I glanced at Constantinos. "Or maybe you would like to lead ahead of me!" I then looked at Tad Spencer. "Or maybe, you like to play dirty and I don't agree to that?" My last look was at Davis White. "Huh? Well whatever it is, I'll find out who's helped him! Derby, Johnny, Ted, Earnest, Russell, and Heck even Edgar! You know these guys! You know your _former_ leaders?"

I had the whole school, the students at least in this one area, that one area being the division between the Preps, Jocks, and Greasers. Everyone seemed eager to leave, to go back to their own lives, but since _I _leaded this school, I receive the attention. And that satisfied me.

"Hopkins, you couldn't possibly believe one of us would help that two faced socio path back into this school would you?" Tad Spencer asked."After all, you sad so yourself: Gary Smith _was_ and I guess _is_ still the problem in Bullworth. Next to all the constant fighting and bullying."

"Good words of choice, Spencer." I say. "Or have we forgotten about your grudge against Derby and Bif's friendship?"

"What?" Derby yelled out of the closest point to me in the crowd. Funny how he was the only one unaware of this. Everyone else didn't seem surprised, not even Bif.

Parker laughed."Tad here doesn't want you and Bif as friends. So when you graduate from this dump he'll be leader instead."

Tad's face flushed a bright red. "That's not at all-"

"**LISTEN**!" I holler louder. "I don't care what your personal problems are! I want that pig out of Bullworth! And whether you like it or not, I'm ruling this screwed up school of death! Gary-"

The school bell rings cutting me off.

"Shi-" I began.

"Nice speech, Hopkins." Ted says. "But, really, who cares if Gary's back, ain't nothin' he can do now."

"I care!" I yell as Ted and his Jocks gather up and leave.

Soon the rest of the preps followed their ways and ignored the disapproving shouts coming from me.

I groan as I slowly lose the Greasers, followed by the Bullies, and finally the non clique students. All that was left were the Nerds. _Great, now I have The Dorks of Gremlins after me, _but when the final clique refused to move I speak up.

"What?" I ask, jumping from the fountain. "Get outta here!"

Earnest looks back to his group then silently ushers them to leave.

_Fine then I'll take matters by myself_. And that's when I notice little Peter still standing there.

"H-hey, Jimmy, I-I thought that was a nice speech." He claims, shyly.

I walk pass him, and Peter follows closely behind. "Wasn't a speech, Pete. That guy's back." I say, avoiding the shocked look upon Peter Kolwaski's face. "He's really back…"

"O-oh, well you still have the Townies on your side." Peter informs him. "Edgar-"

"What? What can Edgar do? Basically I could have the Townies on my side, yeah, but I don't think Crabbelsnitch will listen to them of all people. Really we're on our own, and I have just the plan."

A long moment of silence passes before either of us says anything. "Okay? What's the plan?" Peter asks.

"I need the cliques to help me, but since that's impossible right now, we're going to see Gary." I say, turning to Old Bullworth Vale.

The school bell rings once more, just as they reach the road, showing we're late for class… again.

"Right after Geometry…" Peter tells me and he grabs my wrist in an attempt to move back to the school.

I grab Peter's arm, rock hard. "Don't _**ever **_do that again." And I make my way back through the gate entrance once more, releasing Peter.

Peter winces once, and rubs his injured arm, carefully, and that makes me one happy school king.


End file.
